Definitely Not Phineas and Ferb
The fifty-first episode of Season 38. Phineas and Ferb go to a comic convention for the day, so Dylan and Ford take their place. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that will freeze anything in time. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are stoked for the comic convention. Lawrence can't wait to get his nerd on. The three hop into the station wagon and take off. Meanwhile, Dylan and Ford are shooting hoops in Ford's driveway and they see the boys in their car. Ford concludes Phineas and Ferb aren't going to be home today. Dylan wonders what makes him think that. Ford shrugs and he drags Dylan to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Dylan wonders what the heck is going on. Ford tells him to find some blueprints and to get building. Then, Ford wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through the toolbox that Dylan is about to get. Perry thinks that was a close one. Monogram reports that Doofenshmirtz is up to no good and he needs to go over there and put a stop to it. Perry takes off in his chair. Meanwhile, Isabella comes wondering what Ford and Dylan are doing. Dylan is about to say something but Ford shuts his mouth and he says they're taking Phineas and Ferb's place today. Isabella wants to know why. Ford shrugs. Dylan wants to know why he was shut up. Ford says he's supposed to be Ferb. Dylan gets mad but continues to build. Isabella wants to know what they're building. Ford takes a look at the blueprint and says they're building a fort. Isabella says the boys already did that. Ford whispers to Dylan it's time for plan B. Meanwhile, Perry flies into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and gets trapped in an hourglass. Doofenshmirtz presents the Frozen-Time-Inator. It will freeze anything in time. He demonstrates by zapping Norm. Norm is busy vacuuming but is frozen. Doof thinks that was a success. Now he's going to freeze everything in time in the world. This is also the perfect time to use the Time-Travel-Inator. He zaps himself with it and goes to another time. Perry tries to escape his hourglass. Meanwhile, Ford and Dylan have a change of plans. They're going to be building a board game around town. Isabella says that's been done too. They just keep using ideas they've already used. They attempt to use a backyard beach, a car wash, a giant tire swing, a jukebox, an animal shelter, an army of robot clones, and a batting cage. Isabella says she was there for most of those things and they've already been done. Ford thinks it's useless, if they're going to be Phineas and Ferb replacements, they have to get creative. Dylan wishes to speak. He suggests the world's largest cheeseburger. Ford thinks that's great. Isabella just shrugs and goes with it. After the cheeseburger is done, Buford suddenly shows up because he could smell it from his house. Ford, Dylan, Isabella, and Buford devour the burger. Perry escapes from his hourglass and explodes the Frozen-Time-Inator. He leaves when Doof comes back realizing he forgot the Inator... that wasn't there. It had fired one last ray, which hit the kids eating the giant cheeseburger. Phineas and Ferb return home to find them eating a giant cheeseburger in their backyard. Lawrence says that's not the weirdest thing they've seen today. Songs *''Comic Convention Bound!'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Isabella: "They've already built a fort. Are you just pulling ideas out from their past?" *Ford: "No, no we're not. Heh, heh..." Ferb's Line "I cannot wait" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A toolbox Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *This episode has a similar plot to another episode, and also got its title from the same episode ("Not Phineas and Ferb") *Ford and Dylan attempt to build a fort, a board game, a beach, a car wash, a tire swing, a jukebox, an animal shelter, a robot army, and a batting cage ("Thaddeus and Thor", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "At the Car Wash", "Fly On the Wall", "Make Play", "Norm Strikes Out!", "I, Brobot", "Return Policy") Allusions *'Mike Will Made It': A similar instrumental to "23" plays when Dylan and Ford play basketball Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38